The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news And you'll come running to the corner 'Cause you'll know it's just for you I'm the man who can't be moved


_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
_ _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
_ _Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
_ _Saying, "If you see this boy can you tell her where I am?"_

Fixing the strap of his backpack hanging over his right shoulder, Gray Fullbuster walks calmly down the street of New York City. His hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes wandering over the crowd that passes by. He reaches the end of the block, and waits patiently for the traffic to stop so he can cross. Tapping his foot to a beat in his head, he goes over his plan once more.

The WALK sign flashes and Gray continues on his way. He feels his heart beating a bit faster than normal, but brushes it off, refusing to let nerves sway his made up mind. He looks up at the stores he passes, and finds the one he's looking for at the corner of the street.

Gray took in his surroundings, and settled on the corner of the step into the shop and the outside wall. He wiggled around, getting comfortable in his spot that he will not be moved from. Gray pulls his backpack from behind him and rummages through. He tugs out a folded piece of cardboard and flattens it out. He grabs the sharpie he packed earlier, and writes in big letters: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?

Setting the board in front of him against his crossed legs, Gray reached back into the backpack and pulled out a polaroid photo of his love, Natsu Dragneel. He studied the picture as he'd done so many times before. Eyes flickering across each corner, taking in every detail of Natsu and the background.

 _Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
_ _I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
_ _I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
_ _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

It'd be about an hour before the first person had handed a dollar bill to Gray. Not expecting the gesture, Gray took the paper in his hand. He looked up at the woman in front of him who had given the money. She offers him a soft smile and turns on her heel, strutting away. Gray brought the bill to his chest and scanned the area.

About ten feet away from him was a homeless man who was sitting quietly. He left his stationed and made his way to the dirty man. Making eye contact and giving him a slight nod, Gray dropped the bill into his cup and returned to his board without a single word.

Another two hours pass by, filled with stares and money dropped at his feet that he continuously gave to the man at his side.

At one point, a young girl walked up to Gray and read his sign out loud: "Have you seen this man?" She looks up at him, curiosity shining. He smiled sadly at her. Without responding, he raised the polaroid picture to her line of vision. She squinted her eyes, looking intently at the picture, and speaks up again, "He's pretty." Gray chuckles.

"Yeah," He sighs, "Yeah he is, isn't he?" He looks at the picture himself, even though he's already memorized it. She tilts her head at his fond look.

"I hope you find him." She says, and he looks up at her surprised. She offers him a smile, and runs off, catching up to her mother. He watches after her, heart swelling slightly.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
_ _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
_ _Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
_ _And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
_ _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

"Hi there!" Gray looked up from his phone at the overly enthusiastic man in front of him. His eyebrows rose behinds his lengthy, black hair.

"Hello…" He said awkwardly. He goes to return to his phone, but the man speaks up again.

"My name is Natsu!" He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What's your name?" Natsu asked, head tilting slightly to the side. _Cute_.

"Uh, G-Gray." Gray stuttered out. _Get ahold of yourself._

"Gray?" Natsu questioned while scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah." Gray responded more confidently. "Problem?"

"Just an interesting name is all." Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Natsu isn't exactly common, ya know?" Gray retorted.

"Maybe. But it just means I'm special." He smiled so wide, his green eyes closed. _Gorgeous_.

"Uh huh." Gray said slowly, still not sure what this guy's deal was.

"You're cute." Natsu said bluntly. Gray choked on air.

"W-What?" Gray coughed out.

"I said, you're cute." Natsu said matter-of-factly. "Want to get a coffee?"

"R-Really?" Gray replied, surprised. His eyes were wide, mouth dry.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. He then pointed at the corner coffee shop they were standing in front of. Gray looked up then back at Natsu, and smiled.

"Sure." He agreed. Natsu grabbed his hand, and suddenly, he's dragged into the small corner shop, chest heavy and stomach twisting.

 _Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
_ _I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
_ _Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
_ _If he changes his mind this is the first place he will go_

"Sir!" Gray is startled from his memory, and looks up. The sun is silhouetting a bulky police officer, hovering over Gray. "You can't stay here." The policeman puts his hands on his hips in a authoritative manner.

"I'm sorry, officer." Gray looks at his lap, fiddling with the picture in his hand. "I'm waiting for someone." The officer sighs.

"You can't stay here, son." He sounds sad.

"I told you," Gray says gently, respectfully. "I'm not moving." The officer drops his head in defeat. He turns on his heel and walks away, looking back every now and then.

Gray adjusts his sitting position and the cardboard, when he starts to feel rain drops on his head. He glances up, and his assumption is confirmed when a drop hits him in the eye. He wipes it away, pulls up the hood on his sweatshirt, and leans back against the wall.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
_ _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
_ _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
_ _And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
_ _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
_ _I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

"Natsu!" Gray ran down the streets of New York, chasing his sobbing boyfriend, as rain poured down, soaking them to the bone. "Natsu!"

"Leave me alone!" Natsu turned slightly and screamed over the rain. Suddenly, he made a sharp right turn, and Gray lost him in a sea of colorful umbrellas.

Gray shoved through the crowd until he reached the corner. He lost all sight of Natsu, and now he was freaking out. Natsu had run out without his phone, so Gray had no way to reach him. Gray began pulling at his hair, tears forming in his eyes.

Gray looked up at the street signs to get his surroundings. _7th and 46th…_ He thought to himself. _The coffee shop!_ It was the closest place he could think that his boyfriend would hide. He knew, even though Natsu ran away, he would want to be found.

Gray raced two more blocks down and ended up in front of _their_ coffee shop. His worry increased, however, when he didn't see Natsu anywhere. Sensing Gray's distress, the rain fell harder. The tears that pricked the corners of his eyes, cascaded down his face.

An all to familiar sniffle caught Grays attention, and he followed the sound. Around the otherside of the shop was Natsu, back against the wall, head in his hands, shoulders shaking. A loud sob broke through as Gray got closer. Gray silently stood in front of Natsu, as he begun to reach out. Natsu jumped at the contact, and started to make a run for it, when Gray wrapped his arms completely around the smaller man, holding Natsu tight, Natsu's back against his chest.

"Natsu, baby," Gray whispered in Natsu's ear. "Please, please," Gray begged, _pleaded_. "Natsu…" He buried his face in Natsu's neck.

Natsu struggled a bit more, but eventually gave in and crashed back into Gray. Gray caught him and held Natsu upright. Gray turned Natsu around to face him. He slipped an arm around Natsu's torso, while the other hand thread through pink spikes. The shudders that raked through Natsu's body broke Gray's heart more and more. Gray rubbed soothing circles on Natsu's back as the younger man calmed down.

When the shaking subsided, Gray pushed Natsu away, while still holding him tightly so he didn't try to run again. Gray brushed pink strands away from Natsu's bloodshot eyes so he could keep Natsu's attention on him.

"I'm sorry," Gray said softly. He cups Natsu's cheek. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." He repeated, and brushed his thumb under Natsu's eyes. Natsu sniffled hard and his lip started to quiver.

"Did you mean it?" Natsu's voice betrayed him, cracking halfway through his question. He tried to hold his overwhelming feelings at bay.

"Absolutely not, love," Gray said gently, yet firmly. "I was blinded by rage, and said something completely stupid." Natsu chuckled wetly at that.

"Yeah, it was stupid." He gave Gray a small smile. Gray returned a more sad smile, feeling incredibly guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." He said, throat closing as emotions build. "I promise, I will NEVER say something as idiotic and disrespectful ever again." His hands gripped Natsu tighter, as more tears spilled from his eyes. Both of Natsu's hands held Gray's face, thumbs wiping the waterworks away.

"I know, love," Natsu said, showing a forgiving smile. Gray snickered, pulling Natsu impossibly closer, and claimed his lips. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, smiling against the kiss, and Gray couldn't help but let his heart swell, as he held his _everything_ in his arms.

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a boy  
_ _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

A week has gone by. Gray feels and _smells_ disgusting. Even though he packed deodorant and cologne, it can't mask the scent of drenched clothing and going seven full days without a shower.

However, he refuses to move.

Gray has received thousands of stares, both confused and sad. He's been given money, which he distributes to the legit homeless people around him. He's been given food, and depending on the day and time, he'll graciously thank them and dig in.

He won't back down.

 _Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
_ _Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
_ _And you'll come running to the corner  
_ _'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
_ _I'm the man who can't be moved  
_ _I'm the man who can't be moved_

Another two weeks pass. Media outlets, newspaper writers, and just plain nosey people asked Gray many questions. His response every time: "I'm waiting for someone."

At one point, a major news network had heard of Gray, and paid him a visit during one of their live broadcasts. The anchor crouched next to Gray and asked, "Sir, what are you doing out here?" It was the most common question Gray was asked.

Gray looked at the man and said, "I'm waiting for someone," like he always did.

This reporter was different, however.

"If there was one thing you could tell this someone, what would it be?" The man pointed the crowd mic at Gray. Gray is shocked, to say the least. No one had asked him this before, nor gave him an opportunity to speak directly to Natsu. That is, if Natsu would actually see this. Another moment passed before Gray spoke up.

"I'm waiting for you." He looked directly at the camera, board lying in his lap, polaroid between his fingertips, clear for the camera to see.

"We wish you luck," the anchorman told Gray with a gentle clap on the shoulder. "Back to you." He looks at the camera, passing the news to the other reporters.

Gray nodded his head slowly, resuming his waiting.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me (find that you're missing me)  
_ _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be (where on this earth I could be)  
_ _Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet (to the place that we'd meet)  
_ _And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

" _Gray..._ " Natsu sighed in pleasure. Gray grazed his teeth along Natsu's neck, moving upwards to the lobe of Natsu's ear, biting down gently and tugging. Natsu let out a gasp, and arched his back and shuddered between Gray and the wall behind him.

Gray groaned feeling Natsu's arousal rub against his thigh. Gray tightened his hold on Natsu's hands, pressed against the wall on either side of Natsu's head. Natsu whimpered at the pain, enjoying the pleasure of being _so close_ to Gray.

"Bed." Natsu demanded, pulling back to look at Gray. Gray's eyes searched Natsu's face for any sign of discomfort. Finding only pleasure, Gray kissed Natsu's lips hard, wrapping his arms under Natsu's legs. He carried the man in his arms to Gray's bed, dropping Natsu down.

Natsu landed with an _'oof'_ , and looked up with hooded eyes at Gray, who was standing at the edge of the bed. Gray admired the beauty that was Natsu, he stripped his white shirt, leaving only his unbuttoned jeans on. Gray's eyes raked Natsu's beautifully sculpted body, studying every crevice and scar, filing it in his memory forever. Natsu looked at him, biting his lower lip.

"Come here." Natsu beckoned softly, reaching his arms out. Gray gave him a cocky smirk and crawled up Natsu's torso, claiming the lips of the man beneath him. As he silently thanked his lucky stars, that smirk turned into a smile.

 _'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
_ _(I'm not moving) and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
_ _(I'm not moving) thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
_ _(I'm not moving) and you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

"Natsu!" Gray yelled from the bedroom of his small apartment. "Please come back here!" He was panicking, to say the least.

"No!" Natsu screamed back. "Fuck you!"

Gray jumped from his seat on the bed, and ran out of the bedroom. Natsu shoved his feet into is black boots. Tears were running down Natsu's face, as Gray ran up and fell to his knees in front of him.

"Baby, please," Gray begged and tears built in the corners of his eyes.

"I can't, Gray." Natsu said brokenly. He fumbled with the ties on his boots.

"We can figure this out." Gray pleaded. "I can't lose you. Please, Natsu."

Natsu looked up and stared at the man in front of him. To Gray, it seemed Natsu was going to break down his own walls, but suddenly, they were built higher and Natsu shook his head.

"I can't," Natsu hiccuped. "I can't handle the heartache anymore." He took deep breaths. "Maybe it's just not meant to be." Natsu whispered.

"How could you say that?!" Gray raised his voice, not believing what he had heard.

"We're from two different worlds, Gray!" Natsu yelled back, standing to his feet. Gray followed.

"That doesn't mean we can't work it out!" Gray matched Natsu's tone. "I love you so fucking much, Natsu!" Gray reached out to hold Natsu against him.

"I wish we could," Natsu murmured. "I-I'm sorry." He pushed Gray away, ripped open the door and ran out.

"Natsu!" Gray screamed out, his voice echoing off the buildings around them.

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
_ _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move..._

Gray's body was shivering from the cold of winter surrounding him. The coffee shop owner came out every couple hours to give Gray hot tea, hoping to warm the stubborn man. Gray accepted it graciously and sipped slowly, letting the heat flow through his body.

At nightfall, he wrapped himself in his extra sweatshirts and the cardboard that had been through rough trials. His body would tremble, and he was close to giving up for the sake of his own health.

The following morning, Gray woke to hot tea and a freshly, oven baked muffin. After he finished his treats, he began to slowly pack up his belongings with the intention of going home for a shower and goodnight's sleep.

Feeling sluggish, he leaned his back and head against the wall and closed his eyes. With a sigh, he continued reminiscing over the moments he had with Natsu, wishing he could relive them.

"Hi there." A masculine, yet soft voice said. Gray opened his eyes, but was met with blurry vision.

"Hello…" Gray glares at the ground, and blinks rapidly. His sight returned to normal, but was met with black boots, stepping closer to him. Gray held his breath.

"M-My name is Natsu." Gray's head snapped up. There stood Natsu, arms behind his back, looking vulnerable and skittish. Natsu dug the toe of his right foot into the ground, and fixed his gaze low when Gray looked at him. "What's, uh, what's your name?" He asks quietly.

"G-Gray." Gray replied, shocked and frozen in place.

"Gray?" Natsu scrunched his nose.

"Yeah." Gray coughs out the roughness in his throat. "G-Got a problem?"

"Just an interesting name, is all." Natsu's shoulders move up and down, a small smile surfacing.

"Yeah, well," Gray sits up more, recognizing the playful banter from their first encounter. "Natsu isn't exactly common either." Gray lets a smirk show.

"That just means I'm special." Natsu's smile widens, arms coming from behind to cross in front of his chest, hip jutted to the side.

Gray chuckles quietly, holding eye contact with Natsu. "Yeah, you are."

Natsu flushes and tries to look anymore but Gray's smirking face.

Gray takes the moment of silence to try and rise to his feet. However, since it had been so long since he used his legs, he stumbles forward. He squeezes his eyes, waiting to greet the concrete with his face.

The impact never came though. Gray felt strong arms wrap around his frame, and his face was nestle in between Natsu's pecs.

"Jeez, Popsicle," Natsu says as trying to steady Gray. "You're freezing. You're literally a popsicle." Natsu laughed at his own joke, and Gray's chest swelled.

Gray rose his shaky, weak hands and placed them on Natsu's shoulders. He pushed himself up, but still close to Natsu, relishing in the heat that emanated from Natsu's lean body. He smiled gently at hearing that laugh.

"Mind warming me up, sunshine?" Gray asked sweetly.

Natsu flushed more at the nickname. He inched closer and kissed Gray's nose.

"Of course, love."


End file.
